Temptation
by wbelisabeth
Summary: Callie / Arizona - What if they met in Med School? AU. Complete!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Temptation

**Author: **wbelisabeth

**Summary:** What if Arizona met Calliope in Med School?

**AN: **

Ok, so I know I have said that my previous multi-chaptered story was my last multi-chaptered story… but I lied. Again I have an idea, I have mapped it out, and now I am writing it.

I was reading 'New History' by Skones – which is awesome btw – and realised I'm a little over the drama's in the relationship and am really liking the AU 'how they met stories'. So I thought I would have a go.

This is the first of 4 chapters for the college part of the story.

There will then be another 4 chapters for the Seattle Grace part of the story.

And. Here. It. Comes…

* * *

**Prologue**

Arizona Robbins entered the bar. She was a little relieved by the loudness that engulfed her. There was a familiarity to the bar. It probably looked like every bar at every university in the country. She looked around the bar and saw a woman who caught her eye. The woman who _always_ caught her eye. Arizona had been at medical school for a week before noticing the goddess before her. They shared most classes, except electives. She had heard whispers. Lots of whispers. Campus was like a small town. Everyone knew everyone else's business and it just so happened, that Arizona Robbins had heard a lot about one Calliope Torres. She'd heard about the incredible grades, the incredible body, and the moron of a boyfriend who had very publicly broken up with her just weeks before.

She came out of her daydream to find the object of her secret affection with tears in her eyes, headed to the bathroom. Arizona didn't even think, she automatically followed.

"Hey."

"Hey." She was still looking in the mirror, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as quickly as possible. To Calliope Torres this was just another in a string of embarrassments that that seem to make up her life.

"Ortho right?"

"Yeah, right. Hi." The brunette cringed. This woman knew who she was.

"I'm Arizona. Robbins. I'm taking the peds electives, but I've seen you in some of my classes." She paused. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no… I'm fine. Fine." Her voice's pitch gave her away.

"People talk, here. They talk. A lot. So for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that… I _know_ things about you… because people talk."

"Oh… you mean Scott? Terrific."

"It is actually, the talk, not Scott, he's an idiot. People really like you here. They respect you and they're concerned and they're interested. They really like you. Some of them _really_ like you. You – You just look upset and I thought you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset. When you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you."

Calliope Torres laughed nervously. She couldn't help but be drawn to this woman. She just couldn't understand why she had such a feeling in the pit of her stomach when her eyes glanced at the blondes lips.

"Wanna give me some names?"

"Well, I know I don't really fit into your type – but if I did, I'd be number one in the queue." She stops and smiles sincerely, letting her dimples shine. "I do know that any guy would be lucky to have you. So… how about we get out of this dirty bar and trade some tequila for some ice-cream. I know an awesome ice-cream place around the corner and of course, I am an awesome friend... so it'll be... awesome"

"That sounds…good." She smiled. Ice-cream and a new friend was exactly what she need right now.

And _that_ is how Calliope Torres met Arizona Robbins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Temptation

**Author:** wbelsibeth

**Summary:** Callie / Arizona – What if they had met in Med-School?

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

**AN:** Ok, so I know I said I had this mapped out and blah, blah, blah... I was writing and this is how the story came out. There will be college chapters, but mixed with Seattle Grace chapters.

**The timeline is the same as in Grey's. Arizona's arrival is at the same point**.

* * *

There are at least three sides to every story. The more people involved the more sides.

The three sides in this story?

Arizona Robbins'

Calliope Torres'

Truth's

Since that day at the Campus bar, mere months into their first year at medical school, Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins had forged a friendship. There are moments in any friendship where boundaries are tested, but in this case those moments did not come until much later in the friendship, until they knew the other better than themselves. Then they pushed the boundaries until they almost broke.

They were good for each other. Until they weren't.

* * *

Medical School didn't last forever. But they had agreed, despite their struggles, that their friendship would. So when Arizona called Callie one night in tears, Callie didn't even think about the last three weeks of med-school, that almost ruined their friendship.

"Calliope"

"Az, what's wrong?" She could already hear the sniffles.

"She broke up with me."

"No, Az I'm sorry." Both women remained silent, except Arizona crying, for a few seconds before Callie continued. "Did she give you a reason?"

"She's been waiting for all the craziness to end, with the residency then the fellowship, she was waiting for it to just stop. I've only been an attending for a week – it doesn't just stop." The last part was more a mumble as Arizona tried to suppress a sob.

"Az. I'm so sorry."

"I thought, I thought she could have maybe been… you know…"

"The one?" Callie's heart stopped.

"… maybe I just, maybe I need perspective. At least she didn't pull a Jen on me, right?"

Callie let out the breathe she'd been holding and laughed a little.

"You're happy that she still likes women?"

"Hey! Until you've had a woman use you to figure out she doesn't want to be with women, then you cannot comment on that one." She giggled a bit, Callie could still hear her sniffling, but no quite so bad.

"I was there Az, I saw what it did to you." The warmth and affection in Callie's voice was apparent and Arizona felt a little better knowing that the brunette cared.

"I need to get out of here Calliope."

"Come to Seattle." The words left her mouth before Callie even thought them.

"I just made attending here. I don't think it would look good. Plus I'd have to deal with it all when I got back."

"We need a new Peds attending here, and Seattle Grace could really use an overachieving explosion of happiness like you."

"Cal, don't you remember how it was in the last weeks?"

"I've changed since then. You've changed too. I was stupid and we've moved on. I would really like to have my best friend here."

"Mark not cutting it?"

"He's part of the problem."

"Problem? Calliope what's wrong?"

"Az, nothing's wrong… it's just been a tough couple of months that's all."

"You never talk about yourself anymore Calliope. You haven't gone back to your back-of-the-classroom-hair-eating ways have you?"

Callie smiled.

"No I'm still the Bad-Ass Ortho God you helped me become."

"Good, it took me 4 years, I'd hate for any of my hard-work to go to waste."

"I miss you Az. Things have been difficult since George and I got divorced."

"I miss you too." She paused a little, to think. "Who do I speak to?"

"You're going to come? To Seattle?" Callie asked excitedly.

"If I can get the job, I'll come to Seattle."

"I believe this is where you say 'Yay'."

"Yay."

"Az that was not sincere, but once you are here… It'll be good for you. I'll be able to take care of you, just like I did last time."

"Maybe not exactly like last time?"

"Good point. But it _will_ be good. You'll see."

* * *

It took two weeks to arrange. Arizona was impressed that in two weeks she was able to pack up her life and move across the country. She was looking forward to a new challenge. Something different. She was so certain on it being different. So when Callie welcomed her to Seattle with a bear hug she realized three things.

First; Calliope Torres smelt as good as ever.

Second; She was naive to believe that it was going to be different from Med-School.

Third; this was _not_ going to be different from Med-School.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Temptation

**Author:** wbelisbeth

**Summary:** Callie / Arizona – What if they had met in Med-School?

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, and I am not making any money.

**AN:** Ok this one's a little bit longer, with a few more answers. It's also in first person POV, which is a totally different format than my last two chapters. There will be another POV chapter after this (which is WAY shorter, but has WAY more answers!), and then it will revert back to the previous format. (Three sides to every story people!)

I'm really looking forward to publishing the next chapter. It's a glimpse into Med-School and the Arizona/Callie dynamic!

**A big THANK YOU ****to everyone who reviewed. I really, **_**really**_**, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Arizona's POV_

We get to the apartment and Callie drops my bags in a room off to the right. It gives me time to look around. It's nice, certainly not the massive house that Mr. Torres bought Calliope for medical school, but definitely nice. Definitely Callie, if not a bit messier than I expected.

"Home sweet home." She says as she comes out of the room. I notice the amount of doors as we stand in the room. Three.

"Cal, you said that there was a room for me to stay in."

"There is – You're taking my room."

"Calliope. I can stay at a hotel."

"Az. You've been through a break-up, you look like you haven't eaten in months and I did say I was going to take care of you, so you are staying in my room that's final. It'll be like school again." I hope not. Well, maybe the first three and a half years, but if I turn into the lusty... STOP. Arizona. Stop.

The door opens and the woman who I guess is Cristina, Calliope's roommate makes an appearance.

"Hey Cristina this is Arizona, my friend who is staying with us for a few weeks."

"Yeah." Cristina acknowledges me slightly, obviously not listening and continues to open the fridge and stands in front of it, staring at its content. My eyebrows are raised, and I can't help but tell myself this was a bad idea for what seems to be the 31st time today.

"Sorry about her. That was a warm welcome for her. She could have grunted." Callie chuckles. "I'm making dinner Cristina, do you want some?"

"Call me when it's ready." She exits quickly.

"Well she's... interesting." I say as nicely as possible.

"She's a good roommate. She's just a little..." She pauses and her eyes sparkle a little. "Abrupt."

"So I hope you have improved your cooking skills since school. I'm pretty hungry and cheese on toast is not going to cut it." My mind goes back to the soup incident of '04. The smoke detectors alarmed for a good hour before all the smoke cleared. That's right. Burnt. Soup.

"No, I've had plenty of time to master my culinary skills lately. You'll taste the new improved recipe of Chicken Piccata. You can give me an honest opinion." Something about her is off. She's nervous or something. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Yeah that would be good."

"You still drink white?" I nod, while she gets a bottle out of the fridge. "Is sauv blanc still your favourite?" I nod again, filled with warmth that she still remembers, that she even prepared. I smile. She hands me a glass full of white wine. I take sip and she motions for me to take a seat on the couch.

"So Chicken Piccata?" She takes a place on the other end of the couch and smiles at my question.

"Too much 'F Word'. I told you I have had plenty of time to master my skills." She pauses and then uncomfortably adds. "*Ahem*, Culinary skills." What was that?

"Are you ok Calliope?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine. Fine." What a blast from the past. The same words, in the same tone as I heard it nine years ago. I look her in the eyes and give her a questioning look. "I just... I broke up with someone too not so long ago-" I cut her off before she can say anything further. I suddenly feel horrible. I've been venting about Anna non-stop for the last two weeks.

"Calliope. Why didn't you tell me? I've been unloading on you these last couple of weeks. I wouldn't have if I knew you had your own stuff to deal with."

"No, it's not like that. It was months ago now. I just. When I was with. The person I was with. It gave me some perspective. I didn't realise it so much at the time, but it made me think of the last couple of weeks of school." Is this like in Harry Potter? Is her ex he-who-shall-not-be-named?

Wait! She can't bring that up! We decided.

"Cal we decided-" I sounded angrier than I am. I – _we_ agreed to move on.

"Let me finish." She holds her hands up. "It gave me another angle to look at things. I hurt you. I know I did. I just." She stops and rolls her eyes in spite of herself. "I wanted to say that I am sorry. For - for putting you through it all again. That is exactly what I didn't want." I bite the inside of my cheek. What she has just told me sparks a realisation. The conversation we had before she packed her boxes into her car. The final piece of the puzzle. I nod and I know I have tears in my eyes. She leans over to wipe the one that fell before I could blink it back.

"It's ok." I whisper, struggling to breathe properly. And I don't what is making it inhibiting my breathing more, the urge to cry or the feeling of her fingertips against my cheek. Before I can say anything else I hear the door open and a man walks in. She drops her hand immediately and suddenly I can breathe again. The man at the door is tall and muscular and could only be one person.

"Mark what are you doing here?" She sounds a little annoyed and a little... concerned? Worried maybe? She's definitely still jumpy.

"Lexie's bonding with her sister, thought I'd come by." He looks over from her to me. And back again. And back again. He smirks. "Am I interrupting something..." I see him checking me out and then he looks over at Calliope with what looks like... approval? I'm feeling a little violated right now.

Calliope gets up, she looks pissed off. She grabs his arm and drags him outside. They are talking too low for me to hear, so I look around at something I can amuse myself with. Ooo! A Photo album. I wonder if he-who-shall-not-be-named is in here. I start flicking through and I notice that it is of our Med School days. Pictures of our group of friends. I stop at a picture of Calliope, Jen and I. I look it over and I can't believe I was that obvious. I look at the similarities. I cannot believe I was **that** obvious.

"Is that Aria?" Mark asks and breaks me out of my thoughts. I realise he's looking at the same picture over my shoulder.

"No Mark, pfft." She scoffs after looking at the photo. Calliope looks him like he'd just grown two heads. She just walks back to the kitchen shaking her head. I am so embarrassed right now.

"There's a strong resemblance." He says, looking at me suspiciously.

"That is my ex-girlfriend. Jennifer." I look at him and his expression seems to have changed. He looks over at her and makes a face, I can't quite figure out. He stands straighter and a smile forms on his lips.

"This explains so –" Before he is finished saying what he is about to say a potato hits him right in the back of the head. I try not to laugh, but his expression coupled with Calliope's angry death stare makes this the funniest thing I've seen in months. I get the feeling I am missing something, but at the moment it's good to be _really_ smiling and not just pretending. "Ow."

"What did I say Mark? Do you want dinner or not?" She hisses at him. Wow. I don't think I've ever seen her eyes so angry before. So HOT. Yikes! Stop it Arizona.

He ignored the daggers and sits on the couch opposite from me. He offers his hand. I take it.

"Mark Sloan."

"Arizona Robbins" I give him a small smile.

"So Arizona, Callie tells me you are our new surgeon?"

"Yeah Peds. You're in plastics right?"

"I'm also an ENT specialist" He looks at me like it was supposed to impress me. Is he still trying to hit on me? This is _so_ not going to work for me.

"Cal, do you need any help?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Az, you are a guest. Sit, relax, and try to ignore Mark. He's not hitting on you, that's just his brand of friendly."

"Huh." I'm still a little uncomfortable. Calliope turns some music on and returns to the kitchen. I watch her dance a little around the kitchen as she's cooking. Before too long I realise that I have been staring at her for over ten minutes when I look up at Mark. He's looking at me with a suggestive eyebrow and smirk. He glances purposefully, down at the photo album, still open at the same page. He leans over close to me. I fight the urge to slap him for entering my personal space.

"Transference, much?" He whispers.

I jump off the couch in a rush. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Say something Arizona. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I look over at him again. He's still smirking. Words. Use your words. Oh God. I glance once more over at Mark and he seems to be taking great pleasure in my discomfort. I take a few steps toward Calliope before uttering something about being tired and going to bed adding a hasty apology.

"It's fine Az, I totally understand." She looks me in the eye and smiles softly. I almost regret saying I'm tired. "It's been a long day. Tomorrow will probably be worse. I'll just get my towel and some clothes out for tomorrow." I follow her into the bedroom, not wanting to be in the room with Mark Sloan who, despite his shallow reputation finds me so obviously transparent.

She's soon out of the room telling me 'sweet dreams'. I lie awake listening to her laugh with Mark. I love that sound. I haven't heard it much lately. Our weekly chats have been a little one-sided of late. She refuses to speak about her life to me anymore and yet, here I am. She openly invited me into it. My eyes are getting heavier by the second and all I can do is take comfort in hearing her voice so close for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Temptation

**Author:** wbelisbeth

**Summary:** Callie / Arizona – What if they had met in Med-School?

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

**AN:** Ok, so this is a lot shorter, but it's a _glimpse _at Med-School for the girls.

**Thank you to the very kind reviewers! I appreciate them greatly & hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Callie's POV_

Five Years Ago.

"I'm so sorry." I'm laughing so hard right now, I can hardly breathe. I'm still trying to fan the smoke away from the smoke detector, which is still beeping – even after 45 minutes. She's laughing so much more than me. She looks like she's actually going to collapse any second now. She's finding this so hilarious. She stops for a minute and her breathing comes easier and she stands straighter. Her blue eyes shining with moisture and a hint mischief.

"How do you burn soup Calliope?" She says trying, unsuccessfully, to suppress a giggle.

"I just did what you told me. I cut the vegetables up in there, turned it on and left it like you told me." I'm as baffled as she is. I just hope the smoke doesn't ruin the walls. Daddy would kill me.

"How much water did you add?"

Water?

"Water?" She bursts with laughter again. Hysterical laughter. She falls to the floor with uncontrollable laughter all I can do is stare at her. She is so beautiful. Don't Callie. Do not do this again.

"I'm sorry Az, I was meant to be taking care of you. Making you feel better."

"Calliope..." She falls back with laughter. The beeping finally stops and I get down from the kitchen cupboards. I sit next to her and her laughter is contagious. I can't help but let the sound of her laugh wash over me. I'm so happy to see her laughing again. To see her smile. To see her as Arizona again. I thought Jennifer might have stolen too much of her heart, but seeing her like this, I know she'll recover.

Her laughing slows. I look down at her, she's still on the floor, holding her stomach. Her eyes are dancing, and I feel relief. To have my best friend back. Her hand comes to my face and her fingertips trace my cheek before tucking a stray hair behind my ear. Right in this moment, I want her. To taste her lips. But I can't. She doesn't deserve to be another experiment. Not again. I break away from her touch. I stand and move away.

"Come on Az, I'll get you some cheese on toast." She laughs as she gets up.

* * *

"You know Cal, you really do a mean cheese on toast." She teases sweetly. She's leaning on the bench eating the cheese on toast I prepared for her, while I am on the other side, cleaning up my mess.

"Thanks Az, Thanks a lot. Last time I cook for you." I almost stick my tongue out at her, before realising that I have spent too much time with Arizona and that normal people don't stick their tongues out at people. I finish up and lean against the bench.

"Thanks for today. And the last couple of weeks." She finds the cheese on toast interesting enough stare down at it for 2 minutes.

"Hey! You're my best friend. Who else would I burn soup for?"

"I'm serious Calliope."

"Arizona. Look at me. Look at what you've helped me become. You brought me out of my shell, you helped me study so my grades are good enough to get into _the_ most competitive surgical orthopaedic program in the country. You've done so much for me. You are incredible and I would do anything for you. You have to know that." I look her straight in the eye trying to convey just how much she means to me. I see she has a bit of cheese stuck on the corner of her mouth and move my fingers to wipe it away. She closes her eyes at my touch. It takes all of my energy for my breathing to remain neutral. She opens her eyes and I can see tears in her eyes.

"But you won't kiss me." Her words shock me. I drop my hand and I take a step back.

No I won't.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Temptation

**Author:** wbelisbeth

**Summary:** Callie / Arizona – What if they had met in Med-School?

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

**ANv1.0:** Back to Seattle Grace. You might have noticed that the timeline for Mark/Lexie has been pushed forward (they weren't together-_together_ when Az first appeared but they are here). That will be (sort of) explained in a couple of chapters, but it is mainly because I want to use the 'going to Denver' story a little differently. For the sake of clarification: Sadie is not an issue.

**ANv1.1:** This is probably the worst chapter I've written in a while. Mark, Callie and Arizona are all out of character at some point in this and I apologise for it. (Arizona channels Bette Porter in this chapter, but I love Bette Porter, so I'm not apologising for _that_.) I have worked really hard on it, but characterisation is my downfall. But it is longer. And (melo)dramatic. So that's something... I guess?

**ANv1.2:** Don't panic about the parking lot line. PLEASE. It's just a joke. (You don't understand now, but you will - You'll see.)

**ANv1.3:** Ok, so... the F-Bomb gets dropped 3 maybe 4 times. Just a warning for the language.

**Thank You again for the reviews. I'm really glad that you are enjoying this. Hopefully this chapter isn't too much of a departure from that.**

* * *

Assumptions. We all make them. In making assumptions we are taking something for granted. We are deciding that we have enough information to draw our conclusions. We make decisions and plan our futures based on our information.

But how much information is _enough_ information?

* * *

It was Arizona Robbins' first day as an attending at Seattle Grace. She had been looking forward to getting into work and out of Calliope Torres' apartment. She couldn't wait to explore the hospital and meet her patients. She had a good feeling about Seattle Grace. The people seemed warm enough. Most of them, until she met Miranda Bailey.

Miranda Bailey was a couple years older than herself. She knew that being the young, overly happy, blonde surgeon sometimes caused people to underestimate her. While having Miranda Bailey second-guess her, on her first day was not unexpected, it was still draining. So at lunch she heeley'ed the whole way to the cafeteria, hoping to avoid the intimidating woman.

* * *

Calliope Torres came out of surgery, much the same as she went in – on a high. She met up with Mark at the board, ready for lunch. She was walking tall again. She was the surgeon she'd struggled so hard to become and she was a rockstar.

"Thanks for waiting." Smiling widely. They started walking over to the elevator, side by side.

"So, are you going to talk to Blondie today?" Her smile reduced slightly.

"I don't know, I think I should leave it a couple of days. Let her settle in. Or maybe I should wait until she finds a place to live?"

"You know what the gossip is like around here Torres. If you don't tell her about Erica, someone else will." Callie sighed. She knew he was right. She knew just how active the gossip mill always was.

"Mark it's more complicated than just telling her about Erica." They'd reached the elevator and Callie pressed the button, then turned back to face Mark.

"I maybe shallow sometimes Callie, but I am not stupid. Erica - Surgeon, Intelligent, Blonde, Blue Eyes. HOT. Arizona - Surgeon, Intelligent, Blonde, Blue Eyes. REALLY HOT. One and the same."

"Erica was different." She was trying to convince them both.

"You and Blondie really do deserve each other. You know that?" He shook his head. ' Freakin' Transference.' was his only thought.

"Mark. Arizona and I almost...we were almost something."

Marks interest suddenly increases.

"Ooo. Do tell." A smile lights up his face. She rolls her eyes, before continuing on.

"I didn't know I was... into women. I told her... Ahhh! Why did I turn her down?" She closes her eyes and wills the memories away, she then proceeds to hit the elevator button twice more, getting annoyed.

"You turned her down? Were you blind?" He blinks in surprise. His questions were getting louder. "What was Erica? You'd rather Erica over Blondie? Are you blind?"

"Shhh, everyone doesn't need to know everything about me ok?" She hissed at him, trying to keep her voice low. "Look I didn't want to use Arizona to find out... that I couldn't.... that I didn't like... the_ motherland_." She pressed the elevator button another five times in frustration. The elevator finally opened.

"You need to help Torres."

"You really think I should talk to her? I just – what exactly should I say? 'So Arizona, I didn't realise that I loved women in med-school, but now that I have confirmed my theory, please feel free to rock my world.'"

"Why do I put up with this lesbian drama?"

"Maybe because you're my friend?" She pauses and he looks doubtful "For the visuals Mark." He pauses a little and then looked thoughtful. A big dirty grin spreads on his face.

"Right you are."

"So are you going to say something grown up now? Like a pep talk." The elevator arrives at their stop.

"Me? No. Why would I be the grown up?"

"You and Lexie are mature and loved up."

"We are just as much in the closet as you are. Which is why I am sitting with you for lunch. So no. There will be no pep talk."

* * *

Callie and Mark had started their lunch when a flash of a blonde haired peds sugeon on heeley's passed them.

"Is it me or is that hot?" Mark didn't answer. He just looked at Callie with disbelief. "Just me then." She mumbles. He laughs at her, shaking his head.

"You _have_ to tell her."

"I can't –"

"I'm not just talking about the Erica thing now. You should tell her that you love her." Callie's head shoots up and her expression is one of shock, with the tiniest amount of horror.

"Whatnow?"

"You love her. You should tell her."

"L-l-love? Huh?"

"Ok you're really not ready for that one. We'll work on you getting laid first."

"Shhh, here she comes."

"Hi." Callie and Mark greet her. She notices that they are suddenly quiet. She tries to tell herself that it was nothing and she sits with a sigh. "What do you know about Miranda Bailey?"

"Oh so not you're type, Blondie." With at look at each other, both women ignore the comment.

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps second guessing me. She keeps fighting me. I don't understand it. I mean, I _understand_ it. I get it with the hair, the heeley's and the happy. I understand that. But I am making good choices for this kid and she can't see it."

"Az, up until today, she's the best we had. She's used to being _the_ best. But you are here, you are younger than her, you are perkier than her and you are the best at what you do. You just have to walk tall, and be... You. Just let her know you are not competing."

"Walk tall? Really? Is it really appropriate that you're recycling my advice for when Hahn left you?" Arizona's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Hahn? Ooo. Is that his name?"

"Dr Hahn actually." Mark adds nodding. He looks at Callie and tilts his head to Arizona, urging her to talk.

"Mark. Shut you're mouth. Arizona-" Callie was interrupted by the sound of Arizona's pager.

"Darn. Jackson's post-op results are available." She sighs looking down at her meal. She grabs the pudding and the spoon. "Gotta go." She smiles before heelying away.

"Thank You Mark. Really. Thank You." Her thanks dripping with sarcasm. Now she had a name it was only a matter of time before she had a gender to go with the name. If Calliope Torres wasn't worried before, she was now.

* * *

She couldn't help it, she had tried to walk tall. She tried to take the lead, but this woman pushed and pushed. When Arizona finally let her annoyance get the better of her and promptly told Bailey to contact her old boss. Fighting her on even that, forced Arizona to take it one step further, to then give her a little more of a verbal beating. She was disappointed in herself and her behaviour. 'Just because you have secret lusty lusty feelings with no outlet, does not mean you have the right to yell, no matter how much she deserved it. You are a teacher. A teacher.' she admonished herself. She walked into the nearest room to hide. It just happened to be filled with nurses getting changed and chatting away.

She'd heard whispers about Calliope Torres before. She knew the deal. Callie was attractive, smart and always seemed to have people talk about her. Maybe it was jealousy? She smiled as instead of Callie, the nurses were talking about a Dr. Torres. They were doctors. Together. In the same hospital. She found it surreal and oddly comforting.

She hid in the corner, out of view but not out of earshot, and could hear a conversation.

"It's the happiest I've seen her since Dr. Hahn left."

"I saw her this morning, she practically skipped into surgery."

Arizona felt a rush of joy, knowing that the change was her. She'd tried to remember a Dr Hahn. The name seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place it. Even when Mark had said it, it seemed familiar.

"Maybe she's finally getting laid again." The nurses laughed as Arizona scrunched up her face. People were not nice. She realised that she was standing in, what looks like a nurses locker room, eavesdropping. She couldn't really judge.

"I wonder whether she's out and doing the rounds yet, because I would really go there. She's HOT." Again they all start laughing.

"Who cares if she's out? Right?" There were a couple of positive replies. Arizona's face tenses. 'Out?' She thought. 'No. Couldn't be...'

"Although… there has to be a reason Erica Hahn left." Another round of laughter. Arizona didn't need to listen to anymore of the conversation. She had her answer. She had a lot of answers.

* * *

Arizona Robbins and Calliope Torres were level-headed people. They were both motivated and diligent. They were both able to analyse the facts in front of them. They were able to make rational decisions based on all the facts. That's what made them such good surgeons; their ability to use logic to determine a conclusion. They were rational. They gathered all the evidence. The never assumed anything.

Except when it came to each other.

* * *

Callie and Mark had just spoken to their patient Margaret. She was officially tumor free. And, it was decided, headed straight for Denver. They had agreed to go to Joe's and drink, to comfort each other as neither of them had the balls to come out to everyone and 'Go to Denver'. Callie was madly texting when the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened.

"Uh Cal, I really think you should talk to her." She looks over at him confused.

"Not now, ok? I just want to go to Joe's and drink. Just one more night."

"No that wasn't advice." He nods forward "She doesn't look too happy." Callie turned to see the exterior of the elevator only to find Arizona was standing in the elevator glaring right at her.

Arizona grabbed Callie's arm and dragged her outside. Once outside of the hospital, out of earshot of their colleagues, she stopped.

"What was Hahn's name Callie?" Callie looked on in horror. Arizona knew about Erica and, as indicated by the use of her nickname she was not happy.

"Ar-"

"What was _her_ fucking name?" Callie suddenly found her shoes to be increasingly interesting.

"Erica. Her name was Erica."

"Fuck You. Did you just bring me out here to be your teacher? To show you the ways of the fucking rainbow? You didn't even tell me. You didn't talk about any of it." The blonde took a breath and shook away her anger. What remained was her hurt. "You weren't gay enough for me, but you're gay enough for someone else? Was it the peds thing? Was I too 'perky'. Was the idea of me that bad?"

"It wasn't you. It wa-"

"Oh God Callie. Really? You can save the line." She starts to walk off and soon Callie has déjà vu of 5 years ago. She follows and grabs Arizona by the shoulders, a little too roughly.

"No Arizona, you have to listen to me this time. I spent three years watching you - wanting you. She left you broken. She shook your foundations. She made you question who you were and I - I wasn't in for that. I wasn't going to do that to you again. I wasn't going to put you through all my n-neurosis, all my crap for you to be left with nothing again. You had been forbidden fruit for three years and I couldn't tell whether I wanted you because of that or in spite of it."

"Hopkins is the number one hospital and I was its chief resident. I was an attending for three weeks there, and I was already the best peds attending they had seen in years. I was able to make it through a seven year program in five. I am amazing and talented and awesome, and yet sometimes, you make me feel like I'm not. You shake my foundations. You make me doubt who and what I am. You make me hesitate when I shouldn't. But then you are usually there to take care of me, to build me back up, better than before. You are the one that tells me I'm great. Do you really not see it?"

"Arizona listen-"

"I have listened and I understand what you are saying. It doesn't change the fact that I am hurt. I'll organise a hotel." With that she walked away, into the parking lot of no return.

* * *

Assumptions are dangerous. Assumptions are trouble. We all know what we do when we assume. Assuming makes an Ass out of U and Me. But we still do it. We still decide that we have enough information and we make decisions.

So what happens when we get all the information, and are proven wrong? When we are forced to see the error of our ways? Do we admit our error and find a way back? Or do we continue on our merry way?


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Temptation

**Author:** wbelisbeth

**Summary:** Callie / Arizona – What if they had met in Med-School?

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

**AN:** Back at Med-School.

Thank you to those who have been reading this story, I really appreciate it. And to those who had reviewed, thank you. Reviews motivate me to write.

I'm really bored with the Callie / Az stuff we are seeing on Grey's atm. 3 weeks for about 4 lines of dialogue to pass between them??? Let alone the fact that they are the same thing over and over... so I thought I would post another chapter, you know, in case anyone else is feeling the same way.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Arizona's POV_

_Five Years Ago_

"Arizona. Look at me. Look at what you've helped me become. You brought me out of my shell, you helped me study so my grades are good enough to get into _the_ most competitive surgical orthopaedic program in the country. You've done so much for me. You are incredible and I would do anything for you. You have to know that." She looks me in the eyes and then moves her fingers to a bit cheese on my face, as embarrassing as having food on my face is, I can't help but close my eyes and enjoy her touch. I hear her breathing falter for a brief moment and then it returns to normal. She'll do anything for me. Anything but the one thing I truly want. The thought brings tears to my eyes and I say exactly what's on my mind.

"But you won't kiss me." She looks horrified. She moves her hands away immediately and she takes a very large step back.

No she won't.

She's moved a little more away from me. She's still looking at me with those eyes that make my body ache. She's just looking at me, debating what to do. She suddenly looks resolute, but I don't care. I'm about to test her resolve. I walk around to the other side of the bench and invade her personal space. Her body doesn't move. She's doesn't even flinch. Her eyes follow me and I give her a small smile. She looks at me questioningly.

I glance over at her lips and all these years of wondering what she tastes like, fills my head. I debate whether or not she will kill me when I do what I'm about to do. I decide that I really don't care, because kissing Calliope Torres has been top of my To-Do list for almost four years.

I lean up and place my lips on hers. At first her whole body stiffens. Then out of nowhere, she deepens the kiss. She groans into my mouth and my whole body warms at that sound. Suddenly without my knowledge or consent she has me up against the nearest wall and I feel one of her hands on my ass trying to get me as close to her as possible, with the other one grabbing at my neck doing the same. Our bodies fit together so beautifully. This is where I belong. Kissing her. Touching her. My hands tangle in her hair, pulling her closer and I feel her hands wandering. I break away to get my breath and to get a look at her eyes. I look up into her brown eyes and their darkened state let me know we are on the same wavelength. I start to lean back in to her when, suddenly her hands stop moving and her body is separated from mine. She's looking into my eyes with... My heart falls and I know that look.

"I can't do this Arizona. This. Us. I can't." She takes another step back from me.

"But you just did. I felt it." I felt her hands. I felt her tongue. I felt her passion. Don't do this Calliope. Please don't do this.

"I – I...I'm not... I can't like...I-"

"You can say it Callie. Just say it." I'm yelling at her, why am I yelling at her? I should just listen, maybe, maybe it's not about... I look into her eyes again. It's exactly what it's about. "Say It Callie. It's not hard. I'm. Not. Gay. Say it. It's not like I haven't heard it before." I'm hurt and angry. "SAY IT." I yell.

"Az."

"Stop." I raise my hand to emphasise what I just said. A tear falls from my eye. Jennifer and I were dating for two years. When she told me she that she wasn't into girls anymore, it didn't hurt nearly as much as this moment right now. With that thought I walk out of the room.

"Arizona!" I don't bother looking back. I just keep walking.

* * *

I know why I'm sitting here. It's the same reason I sit here every time we fight. My father's advice of never going to sleep angry and never letting the one I love go to bed thinking I am angry with them. So I sit here and wait. I know that this is messy and not going to be fixed as easy as sorry, but sorry seems a good place to start. The door opens and she looks over to me. She smiles. She sits down on her bed, next to me. She usually inches over so our shoulders are touching. Not this time. One more connection lost. I understand.

"I'm sorry Calliope, I shouldn't have yelled." I look into her eyes. I am sorry.

"I am sorry too, Arizona."

* * *

Her boxes are packed and she's ready to leave. We've barely spoken to each other in the last 17 days. We have both avoided each other fairly successfully since our apologies.

"Arizona, before I go. I - I don't want to leave it like this. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Callie."

"Don't Callie me. You are my best friend in the whole world. You made me who I am. You helped me fulfil my dreams. You made me and now you can't unmake me. You can't return me. You are stuck with me as your friend for the rest of your life ok?" She's a little forceful.

"We can be friends. But I have one question." She looks at her feet. She nods and I continue. "Was it just a game?" She slowly looks back into my eyes. She looks hurt.

"I couldn't have you – for three years, I couldn't have you. But then she broke up with you, I thought I'd have a shot. Then you told me why and I saw you broken, and I'm not enough."

I'm trying hard to comprehend that she has actually wanted me for three years. I take a look in her eyes and see tears. I don't even know if I hug her or she hugs me, all I know is that I'm suddenly wrapped in her arms, in tears. Med-School is over and we are about to get really busy with our intern year. I don't want to lose her friendship.

"We'll ring once a week – bare minimum. Promise?" I say into her hair. She smells so good.

I can feel her smile against my neck.

"Promise." She whispers. She pulls back from our hug, packs the last of her boxes into the car and drives off for Seattle Grace.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Temptation

**Author:** wbelisabeth

**Summary:** Callie / Arizona – What if they had met in Med-School?

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, and I am not making any money.

**AN:** The rest of the chapters are in Seattle Grace time.

I'm still not sure about this chapter. I have a thing about structure and symmetry in my stories and this chapter is a direct result of my thing for structure. I started writing this chapter because of my vague OCD tendencies, and I thought I needed another Arizona chapter to balance. I drew a map of the story and realised that I didn't need it, but by then I had grown to like it a little, so... long story short I left it in, but it messes up my symmetry.

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for the continued reviews. You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Arizona's POV_

"Hopkins is the number one hospital and I was its chief resident. I was an attending for three weeks there, and I was already the best peds attending they had seen in years. I was able to make it through a seven year program in five. I am amazing and talented and awesome, and yet sometimes, you make me feel like I'm not. You shake my foundations. You make me doubt who and what I am. You make me hesitate when I shouldn't. But then you are usually there to take care of me, to build me back up, better than before. You are the one that tells me I'm great. Do you really not see it?" Does she really not see what she does to me? ARGH. I am so angry right now. I can't look her in the eye. I can't believe I was so stupid to think that I could come here and be here friend and remain unaffected. I am so angry. With myself.

"Arizona listen-"

"I have listened and I understand what you are saying. It doesn't change the fact that I am hurt. I'll organise a hotel." I start to turn and walk. She releases me from her hold and I walk back to the apartment. To get my things.

* * *

I frantically start packing my clothes back into my suitcase. I have no self control and everything gets angrily shoved or thrown into my bag. I zip it up furiously. I'm still angry. I can't believe I yelled at her. I can't believe she took it. Whatever happened to the girl that yelled back? Where was that girl that, upon my implying that she was being too promiscuous called me a know-it-all type A with perfectionist tendencies. She used to fight me. She didn't fight me. Why didn't she fight me? I need to not be so angry right now. I need to be clearer. I need, I need to run. With that thought I reopened my suitcase and found my sweats. I know that there is little light left outside. And for a second I debate whether going for a run is really a good idea. The self defence techniques taught to me by both Colonel and Captain Robbins, my self-taught dirty playground defences and my current rage all make me very aware that if anyone does try and mess with me right now they will regret it for the rest of their lives. I slip on my shoes and run.

Right foot. Left Foot. Right Foot. Left Foot.

I love running. I love the concentration on one foot in front of the other. All I have to do is concentrate on where my feet land and what's on front of me.

Left Foot. Right Foot. Left Foot. Right Foot.

I'm so angry. She didn't tell me. She didn't want me to know. Why? WHY? Why didn't she want me to know? I'm her friend. Who am I kidding? I'm not her friend. I'm the woman who loves her.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

I speed up. That thought makes me angrier. She knows. She HAS to know.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

I kissed her. I don't just kiss all my friends!! Now she has me here for what? So I can give her some pointers or something.

LeftRightLeftRight.

I'm pushing a fast as I can go now and my legs are burning. I can't concentrate on much else except keeping my feet moving.

RightLeftRightLeft.

A flash of her lips on mine.

LeftRightLeftRight.

"You had been forbidden fruit for three years and I couldn't tell if I wanted you because of that or is spite of it."

RightLeftRightLeftRightLeft.

"I was stupid"

LeftRightLeftRight.

"I have had plenty of time to master my skills. *Ahem*, Culinary skills."

RightLeftRightLeft.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. For - for putting you through it all again. That is exactly what I didn't want."

LeftRightLeftRight.

"I would do anything for you. You have to know that."

RightLeftRightLeft.

Her lips on mine as _she_ deepened the kiss.

LeftRightLeftRight.

"You told me why and I saw you broken, and I'm not enough."

RightLeftRightLeft.

_She_ pulled me closer.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

_Her _hands were the ones that wandered.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

_She_ was the one trapping me to the wall.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

She felt it too.

Right Foot. Left Foot. Right Foot. Left Foot.

"You are incredible and I would do anything for you."

Left Foot. Right Foot. Left Foot. Right Foot.

I stop and catch my breath. My legs are burning, as are my lungs from the cold air. I feel calm for the first time today.

I turn around and assume a slow jog back the way I came.

I woke up tense this morning. I didn't remember that the dreams from school were so vivid until this morning when I woke up from a dream where Calliope had definitely learnt some new skills. I tried to avoid her all morning. Then Bailey happened. My sexual frustration coupled with genuine frustration got the better of me and I asked Calliope for advice. That only further frustrated me, because she had this strange blush-like colouring that made her look even more sexy than usual, breathtakingly stunning would be more appropriate. Compounded again by the persistent resident that is Miranda Bailey. Even then I was practically calm compared to my run in with Calliope. I took it all out on her. Oh God. I swore at her? I told her things. Lots of things. And asked her lots of hideous questions. Oh no.

Arizona you shouldn't have yelled! I shouldn't have sworn at her. I can't believe I used the 'f' word at her. AT her. AT Calliope. I swore _at_ Calliope. Her eyes were so wide, I thought they were about to pop out of her head. I blink and try to shake away the conversation.

I'm still confused.

I still don't know why she didn't tell me about Erica.

I still don't know why she asked me here.

I still don't know if she feels the same way as I do.

I could tell you almost anything about Calliope Torres. Anyone could ask me anything about her and I would know how she feels on the subject, or what her answer would be. Except when it comes to me. Her feelings on me? Who knows? She's always kept them so well guarded. Even when she's revealing something, she's not. She's always been hesitant toward me, but now it seems worse. She didn't give me anything. I was yelling at her and she just took it.

I _do_ know she wants, at least, to sleep with me, because apparently I'm forbidden fruit. That's a start, I guess.

I arrive back at the apartment feeling that beautiful peaceful exhaustion that comes from running until your muscles burn and then running some more. I look up to the window and notice that there doesn't seem to be any lights on. Nobody's home.

I have a shower. Dry my hair. Get back into my clothes and I pack my sweats back into the suitcase. Just in case I have to make a quick getaway. I turn the light off. I want her to be open and honest about whatever she says and I don't want it to be affected by what she perceives my feelings to be. She needs to talk this out with me. The dark may just give us the distance we need.

I sit on the bed. Back to the headboard. Legs out in front. And I wait.

Doubt enters my mind.

Is this really going to work?


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Temptation

**Author:** wbelisabeth

**Summary:** Callie / Arizona – What if they had met in Med-School?

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

AN: Ok so thanks for bearing with me! We are on the home stretch people! So exciting. Soon I will have lots of time on my hands, with no fresh idea's for stories, so if you need a beta-reader, please feel free to contact me.

Does it annoy anyone else that Teddy and Mark have been dating 2 episodes and we've seen more of them in bed and their nakedness than Callie and Arizona in like ... a year? Instead we get the same lines week after week about babies... It makes me mad. Ok, sorry about that, had to put it out there!

On another different note, many thanks to the very supportive reviewers.

* * *

_Callie's POV._

I walk into the apartment and I think for a second I was wrong to do what I did. That I should have raced after her. That I shouldn't have gone back into the research library and read the same three lines over and over for two hours. The apartment is completely dark, save for the small amount of light coming in from the window. Arizona and I have been friends for nine years. I know her better than I have known anyone. I know that she doesn't often yell and I know that she doesn't swear at all, let alone _at _people. I know that she beats herself up like nobody else. I know that she'll feel guilty, even if I did deserve every word. I know that her father instilled a great many values into her and that one of them was to never go to bed angry and never let someone go to bed thinking you were angry with them.

Even though, I don't deserve for her to be here, that any apology is unnecessary, I still desperately hope that she is sitting on my bed, waiting to talk to me.

We had our fair share of fights at school, usually about petty things. The first fight we had, she yelled at me for not washing-up my bowl after breakfast, before leaving. The reason I had left was I had gone to the shops to get the washing up liquid. She yelled at me and I yelled at her and suddenly it wasn't dishes and washing-up liquid we were fighting about. It was suddenly about my apparent need to sleep with anything with a penis and her need to always be number one. We both knew that we were yelling total crap at each other. At the end of the argument I left to go to class. When I came back she was sitting on my bed. Back against the headboard legs out in front of her. Waiting. Ready to apologize. Ready to hear an apology. And that's how it's always been.

But it doesn't change the fact that I have been glued to this spot for minutes. I don't want to see if she's not here. I would rather stand here and have hope. I realize if I 'm going to make it into the room sometime tonight, I need to give myself a rousing pep talk.

You need to fix this Calliope. You need to fix it with her. Even if she's not here. You need to stop being so scared. You need to do it, or you'll lose more than your best friend. Stop being such a girl and start being the rock-star she helped you become.

Wow. That actually seems to have done the trick. My first step is small, but they get bigger and bigger. The door is closed with no light peaking underneath. My heart sinks a little. I open the door and it is too dark to see anything. But I can hear her breathing and I can smell her. I let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking God for Colonel Robbins and his wisdom, not for the first time. I climb onto my side of the bed. I still can't see anything, but I know she doesn't want to be seen in this moment. I inch over a bit, and feel our shoulders touch. Usually I would wait for her to apologize. She likes to take the lead. She likes to say her peace. But I don't deserve an apology and I don't want one.

"I am so sorry Arizona."

"Cal, I'm –"

"No Az. You don't have to apologize. Not this time. I should have told you. I know it. But you have to understand I was always the rambling mess of the two of us." I hear her let out a soft laugh / grunt noise "I'm never good with talking, particularly with you, so you have to listen ok? And not interrupt."

"Ok." she whispers. My eyes have adjusted slightly and I still can't see much of anything. My other senses are in overdrive. Her perfume, her breathing, even just having her shoulder touching mine it's all so intoxicating. I use my hand and follow her shoulder down her arm to her hand and intertwine out fingers together.

"First thing is first. I didn't want you to come here to be my teacher." She chuckled letting me know that she didn't mean what she had asked. "But despite my saying I could take care of you, I didn't bring you out here for that either. I did it for purely selfish reasons. I like when you are in life. I like having my best friend around. You make everything seem fun and exciting, and I missed that.

"Now. Erica Hahn." I feel her hand flinch at the name, but keep going. "She... was my friend. She was one of the few people in the hospital that I could talk to. She was of the few people ever who bought passed my façade. She was a wonderful person and we were both, well, we both thought we were straight. We gradually grew closer and I freaked out. A lot. About every little thing. Like I knew I would. Since the day I saw you, I guess knew that, that day would come. But I still freaked out. To Bailey. Of all people. Bailey. More than once."

"You're rambling." I can hear the mirth in her voice.

"And you are interrupting" I smile. "Ok. So we were together, for a bit. Until I freaked out again, with Mark"

"To Mark." She corrects off-handedly. So much for no interruptions.

"No. _With_ Mark. You see she told me this story about how she could see now, that I was her glasses, that it was this big realization and that she was definitely gay and then she cried. I wasn't quite so sure. I slept with Mark Sloan to prove that – that - I don't know what I was proving, I guess I just wanted to be able to tell the difference. If I was one of the other… " I look over to her, and I want see her reaction. I still can't see anything. But I do feel her squeeze my hand. I'm not sure if it's in support or she's still pissed off. "I told her. Straight away, when I realized what I was actually doing. I didn't hide it from her. I know what cheating is to a relationship, I've seen it destroy my marriage. But it wasn't about my feelings for Mark or Erica, it was just… I had to know if there was a difference. A week later I sided, with Dr Stevens on something and Erica made a big deal about it. It was clearly not the reason she was unhappy, I know my freak-out, my confusion, was. She just walked out into the parking lot, into her car and drove out of my life. She didn't even say goodbye." I sigh. I realize all I have done is relay the story. And not the message that I wanted to give. Way to ramble Callie.

"The point is I freaked out, because I _always_ freak out. I ran away, because I _always_ run away. I did stupid things, because I _always_ do stupid things. Don't think for a second that I am not attracted to you. Because I am, very much. I have been since well before we first met." I hear her grunt in disagreement. "It's not that surprising is it? I seem to remember you telling me that you had girls lined up for you. Maybe it's because it's me then." I sigh. She doesn't believe me that I fell for her in our first lecture. I was sitting with Scott and she was sitting with a woman. After the lecture had ended she was loitering in the lecture hall, she laughed and it filled the room. The way her eyes and hair were lit was distracting. She filled my thoughts a lot after that. It's one of the reasons Scott broke up with me. He said that I had been too distracted.

"I like to keep things to myself until I am confident. It is how I've always been, you know that. I didn't tell anyone about applying for the Seattle Grace program, except you, until I got into the program. I like to make sure things are working out before I tell people about them. To make sure that I'm not going to end up as a joke. More now than ever. That's why I didn't tell you about George until after we got married. It's also why I didn't tell you about Erica, and when she left it seemed redundant to tell you. Well, that and the fact that it would have been awkward to tell you about another girl, especially after I resisted your efforts.

"I know I don't have a magical get-out-of-jail reason for shutting you out of the whole Erica thing, I just wanted to keep it from hurting you. I also don't have a get-out-of-jail reason for not having hot med-school sex with you, apart from trying not to hurt you." I feel her thumb rubbing against my hand. I lift her hand to my lips. "All I know is that hurting you has always been something I didn't want to do. I'm sorry that I have failed that." The last part is a whisper. It hurts that I have put so much energy into not hurting her and that it's all been such a waste.

"You know, it took all of my willpower to pull myself away from you? That day that you kissed me… I have never craved someone's touch the way I crave yours. But I didn't know where I was at, and I knew my pattern. I'd freak out and run and do something stupid. You meant more to me than turning you into yet another experiment. I watched Jen destroy your confidence and security bit by bit. I watched her take away piece by piece of your heart and I wasn't going to do that. I wanted to be sure about myself when I had my shot at you." I think I've run out of things to say. I think that's enough. I hope it's enough.

"Ok so that was my ramble. Feel free to say something."

I wait.

Wait in silence.

And wait.

And wait some more.

With a side of more waiting.

Is she asleep? I really don't know if I could duplicate that ramble again.

"Calliope I'm sorry-" Whoa. There's that word again! She doesn't need to be sorry.

"I told you. You are not at fault. You have nothing to apologize for. Yelling at me was called for, _very_ called for. You shook some sense into me. You don't have to apologize."

"Really? Well, I remember the Colonel once telling me that you never swear in front of a lady. I think swearing _at_ a lady would probably get me into a lot of trouble." I hear the levity in her voice and relief floods over me. "I'm sorry for swearing at you and I'm sorry for yelling at you. Even if maybe, you might have deserved the yelling a little."

"A lot. I deserved it a lot." She leans her head on my shoulder. "Can we go back to best friends again?"

"After what you've told me, you just want to be best friends?" She sounds disappointed and I can't help but be happy at that.

"Would you really want to do this again, with a newborn?"

"I want to do this with Calliope Torres. _All_ labels aside." Her insistence warms me. But then I feel that I am back to square one again.

"I don't want to lose another friend. Not you too."

"Well, how about this. We can go back to being friends, until you realize how awesome I am, and beg me to go out with you." I laugh. This woman is as close to perfect as anyone will ever get.

"I already know how awesome you are Az. I'm just…" Admit it Callie, just admit it. She won't laugh. It's Arizona. Admit it. "I'm scared." Somehow I manage to choke it out. I lean my head against hers.

"Of me? Of having this?" Sort of. Sort of not.

"Of not having this. Of not having you to talk things out with." Once we go to Denver, there is no turning around. We're there. If I screw it up -

"Calliope. Look where we are. This is us. I don't run away. I don't let you run away either. Why do you keep fighting?"

"Can you give me just a little time?"

"I've given you nine years, how much more do you need?" She says it softly and warmly. I can tell that she's frustrated, but she's asking me honestly. And so I have to be honest too. I have to tell her the truth.

"I need one more freak out."

"You want to sleep with Mark again, like a goodbye to men or something?"

"No. No. Not. No. NOOO." Ok new word Calliope. "I-I-I-" Breathe. Lots of words would be really useful right now. "I just need a little more time. To..." To what? Callie really. This is stupid. "_Think_, not _that_. Really."

"Ok." She's suspicious. I have to call Mark. I have to… What? She's getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"A hotel. As comfortable as your bed is, it smells."

"What? The sheets are clean. I –"

"No Calliope. It smells like you. And as comforting as it was falling asleep smelling you, I uh, I had… a dream." She squeaks 'a dream' out. A dream? Like what kind of- oh. A smile spreads over my face.

"A _dream_ huh?" I say teasingly.

"Yes. A _dream_ and since I'm clearly not getting that fulfilled this evening. And with all that we are talking about I think it is best that I go and check into a hotel." I have to agree with her logic.

"So lunch, tomorrow?"

"I'll be there." She flicks on the light, shoots me a full dimpled smile and leaves. I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial the numbers.

"Mark. Joes. 20 minutes."


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** Temptation

**Author:** wbelisabeth

**Summary:** Callie / Arizona – What if they had met in Med-School?

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

AN: Second to last chapter. So much for me being free for the first time in ages... my muse has kicked in with another idea for a story and won't let me stop. Sorry if this is mistake-ridden, but writing two stories at once is taking its toll.

* * *

I wait for Mark outside of Joes. He's supposed to be here any minute. I need to talk to him. I don't think my brain can take anymore beating itself up. But I deserve it. I mean, I turned her down. What a dumbass. I can't believe I turned her down. AGAIN. She was on my freakin' bed. She was practically in my arms. I said I had to think?? I've obviously got a severe mental deficit, not to mention the fact that it's painfully obvious I am socially inept. The most beautiful woman in the world was in my bed offering herself to me and I said I had to think?? Why? WWWHHHYYYY?

Get a grip Calliope.

Because I love her. Because I love her and I can't even say the word love without stuttering. Because I can't tell her. The last person I told I loved them was George who never ever said it back. Ever. He stared at me blankly. I cannot do that again.

Fuck. I love her.

Breathe. Just. Breathe. In. Out. Breathe.

The air is not working. It's not. I feel. Faint. Heavy.

"Torres." Breathe. Can't.

"You're having a panic attack"Blurry. Dizzy.

"With me Cal, In. Out." In. Out.

"Good, good. Deeper breaths. In. Out." In. Out.

"There you go. Keep going. In. Out." His hand is rubbing my back. My heart is slowing. My Breathing is easier. Fuck, what was that about? Oh right. I love Arizona. That's what. I feel my breath catch again. "Stop. Just breathe Callie. Just think about your breathing."

Eventually Mark leads me inside of Joes and sits me down in a booth, before returning with two shots, probably whiskey, and two bottles of beer. He slides one of the shots and one of the beers over as he sits down opposite me. I instantly pick up the shot and shoot it down. Definitely whiskey.

"So, do you want tell me what had you half dead on the pavement out there?"

I look at the drink in front of me. No. Not really. I sigh. I look back up at him and he has those eyes. The worried eyes. The concerned eyes. I sigh again.

"I uh, I, you- You were right." I look back at my beer before picking it up and drinking as much of it I can gulp down.

"Right? About talking to her? About Erica."

"No, not about Erica. About. About the thing after Erica." He pauses for a moment, looking like he's trying to remember. He shakes his head a little, looking confused.

"Not ringing any bells here Cal."

I barely manage to mumble it out.

"I only speak English."

"I was speaking English Mark."

"No. You weren't."

I take a deep breath in, and let it out quickly.

"I am in love with Arizona."

"Ah, I was _right._"

"What do I do Mark?"

"Do? Is there something you have to do?"

"Well. She was just laying there on my bed and I tried-"

"You had Blondie in your bed? And you are here drinking with me… why?"

"On. On my bed. We talked. I talked. A lot. About stuff. Then it came to the asking out part. The, more-than-friends part. I couldn't do it."

"I hear that Dr Whyatt is really good." His attempt at humor is unamusing. I know I need help. That's why I'm sitting here waiting for it!

"Mark. I love her."

"Dr Whyatt? I can see that. Totally HOT."

"MARK!" Firstly EEEWWW. Secondly Mark!! Not helping. Does he think he is funny?

"Are you even listening to yourself Torres? Because you sound like a whiny school girl. You're hot. You're a great surgeon. You love a woman who is equally as hot and equally a great surgeon. I don't see the problem here."

"I have a pattern. I freak out and run and do stupid things. I mean, take George for example. I freaked-out had sex with you, ran away from George then, I ended marrying him. Then Erica. I had more freak-out sex with you, ran away and then sided with Izzie fucking Stevens. I just want to live happily ever after, you know?"

"You think you are going to screw it up?"

"I always do Mark."

"So after all the yelling this afternoon she didn't leave?"

"No."

"So you basically lied to her and when you weren't lying you were misleading her, and she still stayed?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really that dense Callie?"

"Huh?"

"She loves you back, you idiot."

"Wha?"

"Geez, you can't see it? She is still here. Even after you've freaked out, even after you've run and even after you've lots of stupid things… she's still waiting for you."

The thought never occurred to me. She could love me back? It takes me all of a second to pull out my blackberry and start typing.

_**-You still around? C**_

I look up and see Mark staring at Lexie. He's practically pouting.

"Mark, go over there are be happy."

_**-Just got a**__** key to my room, so, yeah, sort of. What's up? A**_

_**-You want to get a drink? C**_

"Meredith and Derek are there."

"Exactly. Suck it up. It's now or never. Do you want her?"

"Yes."

"Well then go over there are show Meredith, Derek AND Lexie that you're in it for more than just the on-call room rendezvous. Go and talk."

_**-Yes. Where? A. **_

_**-Joe's. It's around the corner from the hospital. I'll wait. C.**_

Well she took her sweet time. I thought I was going to get a no for a second there. Mark must see the smile on my face.

"That Montana?"

"Mark. We have two great girls that are practically throwing themselves at us. Wonderful Women. Smart, Sexy women. And we are sitting here with each other."

He looks over at me considering what I've just said.

"Get over there now." I demand. I watch him finish the remains of his beer, get up and timidly walk up to Lexie. He puts his arm around her and kisses her temple. Her head snaps around in surprise. She looks at him with a wide smile. I watch as he starts speaking to Derek and Meredith, mostly likely defending himself. Derek looks more upset that Meredith, and she sees it too. She puts a calming hand on Derek's chest and smiles at Mark and Lexie, saying something. Mark pulls Lexie closer and I smile.

One down. One to go.

_**-At the hospital…Which corner is "around the corner"? A**_

_**-NE, near the Ambulance Bay. C**_

I head over to the bar, with the glasses and my empty bottle. I order a diet coke. Arizona clouds my mind enough without being drunk when having this talk. I can't help but think this is my last chance. Three Strikes and you are out, sort of thing. I have to get this right. She shouldn't have to endure another round of my inability to express real human emotion.

How should I say it? Just blurt it out? No. That didn't work the first time I used it. Maybe if I talk about school. No. I think we ought to leave med-school alone. 4 years of trying to tell each other we didn't want to rip off each other's clothes. Where does it leave us? I mean we've been practically dating for 9 years? What's the sex protocol for that? Do I have to wait three dates? Or less because we know each other. Or more because we know each other? The thought mortifies me. I won't be able to keep my hands off her. Her legs are to die for and if I see her in those running shorts that she has, I might just -

"Hey Cal." Thank God, she saved me from myself. I turn to the seat next to me which she seems already quite comfortable in. I wonder just how long she's been sitting. She picks up my drink and takes a sip. Joe comes over.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a diet coke thanks." She quickly turns back around to look at me and her blonde curls flick around. She has to be the most beautiful woman in the world. I smile at her and she reaches over to touch just above my knee and it's only a small touch but just like her, it sets my world on fire. My first reaction is to rub my foot up and down the inside of one of her calves. It must be unexpected because she seems to spill her drink down the front of her.

She looks over at me half accusingly, but the lip she's biting is telling me that while she may have a small amount of anger, it's not anger she wants to take out on me. She excuses herself to clean herself off and I watch her retreating figure. And I watch her every movement with total freedom for the first time. It feels very comfortable. No matter how comfortable I am checking out her ass, I'm still freaking out about how I am going to go about telling her. Deep Breaths, Calliope. In. Out. Think of something else.

I look around the bar. I've never really had reason to take notice of the actual atmosphere before. With the dart board and the tables, the signs, it's all very familiar. It's similar to back at –

It hits me. I know exactly what I am going to do.


	10. Epilogue

**Title:** Temptation  
**Author:**wbelisabeth  
**Rating:** PG-13, might touch on R in chapters 4 and 5 for language and vague sexual references.  
**Summary:** What if Arizona and Callie had met in Med-School? Slightly AU.  
**Disclaimer: **1) I don't own any of the Books, TV Shows, Movies or any other copyrighted materials referenced in this fic. 2) I am not making any money out of this, this is for entertainment purposes only. 3) References to any real people, places, events, etc are made in a fictional context.

Last chapter… and you know what? Cheese! Full of cheese. My next fic is a little darker to start and so I needed a pick me up! Shout out to Rachael and iFabi for totally calling this chapter! I didn't really think last chap was much of a cliffhanger, so apologies for not handing over enough clues! (It's all about the symmetry.)

Sorry to disappoint some of you – no pound-caking this chap.

**P.S. Thanks everyone for being so supportive throughout this fic. REALLY. I read a lot of fics and I know how easy it is to just skip on over to the next one without giving feedback and I have had more feedback from this little fic than I ever would have expected, so THANK YOU!**

* * *

Sometimes the world is a scary place. Wars. Bombs. Guns. Sometimes we just forget to remember the good things. The happiness. The smiles. The laughter. We forget that the world can be a great place. That good things do happen. We let the bad overwhelm the good. We let the dark, shadow the light. But some day's life kicks our butt and knocks some sense into us. It says: WAKE UP. Look around!!

* * *

She walked into the bathroom with a swagger. It felt so right. A dirty bar bathroom. Again. Her smile remained on her lips, from the realization moments before. This is the closest they were going to get to starting again. Not that she wanted to start again. The things she knew, she wouldn't erase. She would not erase the feeling of Arizona's skin on her fingertips. She would not erase any of the laughter they had shared. She would not erase anything about the blonde that stood before her, staring in the mirror, muttering to herself.

Callie chuckled a little at the blonde's scrunched up face.

Before the interruption Arizona was berating herself. 'That's right, she affects you so much you can't even do normal things such as drink your drink. And you let her affect you. Now you look like a stupid teenager with a crush. Not someone who she'd want to maybe spend the rest of her life with. Stupid. Arizona. Stupid.' She heard the light chuckle and spun around to see a smiling Calliope Torres. She was horrified. 'Hopefully she didn't hear me. Was I making the face I do when I'm not happy? How e_m_b_a_r_r_a_s_s_i_n_g!!!'

'Hey" Callie started.

'Hey'

The look on the blondes face was enough to elicit another chuckle from Callie. The brunette took another step forward.

"Peds right?" Her tone was jovial. Her smiled widened. Arizona looked over in confusion.

"Yeah, right?"

"I'm Calliope Torres. I'm in Ortho." Seeing the look on the blondes face, she faltered a little and took another step over in concern. "Are you ok?"

The shorter woman looked at her. Callie's smile had lessened and her voice had taken on a tone of concern. Realization soon flooded her face.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. Fine." She mimicked a tone she'd heard the words spoken in, twice previously. A smile graced her lips once more, letting Callie know that she too, was now in on the joke.

"People talk here. Well, I talk, a lot, about you. I respect you, and I'm concerned and… I'm _interested_. I really like you. Like really _really_ like you. I just thought you should know, you know that the talk is good." Callie smiled a cheeky grin. "So when you're not upset, when you're over being all upset… I'll be lining up for you."

"Just you huh?" She stepped forward, entering Callie's personal space. Eyebrow raised, questioningly. "Please," She dismissed "If you were really comforting me, I'd need more than that… you realize that right? At least _I_ said there would be people lining up for you." Her voice was laced with mock hurt.

The brunette chuckled again. She closed her eyes for a second to focus. Once her eyes reopened, she placed her hand on the blondes face. Her thumb carressing her cheek. Biting her lip a little she started.

"Well, there will be people lining up for you. There will be, because there always is." She looked down, taking a deep calming breath. Both women could feel her hand tremble with nervousness. She looked back up and their eyes met. "But it won't matter because I won't be letting you go. You just need to know that I will be number one in line, and I will always be number one in line." She unconsciously licked her lips, and her throat had gone dry. "I am, I." She smiled. "I don't know whether or not I should tell you this, but for the sake of being honest, I need to tell you that… I. I think. No." She shook her head to herself. "I am. I'm in love with you. You don't need to say anything. You don't need to feel pressured. I just, I -"

The Latina's stuttering was cut off by the blonde's lips on her own. The blonde pushing to deepen the kiss almost immediately. Soon Arizona had Callie pinned against the door and it was taking all of her energy not to start to undress Callie in the dirty bar bathroom. She pulled back from the kiss and watched as the brunettes eyes came back into focus and a smile spread on her lips. The peds surgeon lent back in and this time let her hands wander under Callie's shirt. She felt her resolve for the both of them to remain fully clothed crumbling away as she brought her hand around to the Latina's smooth stomach. The smooth skin was tempting her, her hands drawing circles getting dangerously lower and lower.

"We can't"

Arizona's body stiffened. She'd heard the tone before. She was sure of it. Flashes of 5 years ago entered her mind.

"Not like that. I just – this, us… we can't." Arizona starts to move out of her grip, but Callie tightened her hold. "Argh words!" She took a deep breath "Az I will not have my first time with you…here. I want to hear my name on your lips. I want take my time and spend hours loving you. I will not let our first time be a quickie in a dirty dirty bar bathroom with Mark Sloan on the other side of the door, all because I cannot keep my hands offs you. Ok?"

The blonde looked up with relief flooding her eyes and a smile returning to her face. She nodded in response. Callie pulled her back in flush to her body, and kissed her softly.

There was a knock at the door. Callie felt the door push against her, but it couldn't open.

"Um Doctor Torres, I um, Mark sent me to tell you that uh – 'going to Denver probably shouldn't involve a public restroom'. Uh sorry."

Callie laughed at Lexie, imagining her face. She could hear both the confusion and the embarrassment.

"Thanks Lexie."

She brushed her lips against Arizona's once more. She intertwined their fingers and began to lead the peds surgeon out of the bathroom when Arizona refused to move and pulled her back.

"You ok?" Callie looked at her with concern.

"Very. I just." Kiss. "Need to." Kiss. "Tell You." Kiss. "Something."

"Yeah?" Callie smiled before capturing her lips again. This time not letting her companion pull away so easy.

"Mmmhmmm." She said into the kiss. Eventually, allowed to pull away she continued "I love you too Calliope."

* * *

It's the days when we look around and what we see is the happiness, the love. It is those days we live for. The days when the clouds fade and the sun breaks through. We live for those days, because, it's those days that make us soar. It is those days we realize we are alive.


End file.
